Jet Pack Blues
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Charlotte Flair is a world famous wrestler that most people find irresistible. But for whatever reason her best friend, Becky Lynch, doesn't see her that way. But, minds can always be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Flair was sprawled across her hotel bed, too exhausted to even bother changing out of her ring gear. She was too wound up to consider the idea of changing right now, and that was the fault of her best friend, Becky Lynch. Becky, with her stupid bright smile, and her stupid orange hair, and her stupid sparkling brown eyes, and her stupid... Ears?

"Fuck."

Charlotte cursed herself and buried her face into the pillow. You'd think that a world famous woman who more or less wrestled in her underwear wouldn't have any trouble reeling in a date when she was out and about, but you'd think wrong. To be fair, being thirty-one and just now realizing she was attracted to women was overwhelming, not just to herself but to any woman she would try to hook up with at the bar.

But tonight didn't have her shaken because a nameless ring rat turned her down; It was her bestie, Becky. Of course, Becky didn't _technically_ turn Charlotte down... Charlotte would actually have to talk to Becky and ask her out to be rejected, and Charlotte couldn't even do that correctly without choking on her own words like a prepubescent teenage boy asking his crush to prom.

 _Not like she would say yes, anyway._ Charlotte mentally bullied herself. She knew her best friend loved her. Not in the way Charlotte preferred but at least it was something.

The confrontation kept replaying in Charlotte's mind like a bad movie:

"Hey, Char, you ready for the show tonight?"

"H-hey, Becky... Y-yeah, yeah, the show is tonight."

"You ok?"

"I'm good. Totally good. Ya know what's good? Bananas."

There wasn't a number of times Charlotte could even face palm herself to make the situation any less cringy than it already was. At least Becky laughed at Charlotte like she was telling a joke. Women were complicated as fuck, Charlotte came to know quickly. Especially hot, athletic, famous women.

"WHY ARE YOU SO AWKWARD? YOU'RE THIRTY-ONE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Charlotte buried her face deeper into her pillow and screamed to herself at the top of her lungs. Charlotte rolled to her back, still groaning in frustration at the combination of embarrassment and high school crush baloney she had stirring in her gut.

Maybe if she called someone and talked to a voice of reason she could calm her nerves enough to get some sleep before her flight. Charlotte plucked her phone from the bedside table. She pressed the power button on the side of her phone. Her wallpaper was a selfie of Becky and herself; Charlotte had her arm tightly secured around Becky with the biggest, dumbest, smile on her face. Becky had a gentle smirk on her lips, however. So simple yet so beautiful, Charlotte thought as she traced the outline of Becky's lips with the tip of her fingers. Charlotte opened her contact lists.

 _Becky? No, of course not... Bayley? Meh, maybe... Sasha? Maybe if Bayley didn't answer..._

Instead of a girl friend that she could turn to, Charlotte started to decide on one of her male options. She had AJ, Kevin, and Shane's numbers. AJ was a good friend of hers, Shane was her boss, and she was pretty sure she only had Kevin's because of a dare.

"You're the one, P One."

Charlotte held the phone to her ear. It rang once... It rang twice...

"Hey, this is AJ, leave me a message."

 _What the fuck?_ Two rings then voicemail indicated AJ pressed the big red ignore button on his phone when Charlotte's number flashed on his screen. A little heated, Charlotte quickly typed a text and sent it to her so called friend.

Charlotte: You better be getting laid...

After a few moments, Charlotte's phone lit up.

AJ: Close, I have my kids here... Ttyl...

 _Shit._ Charlotte quickly typed an apology to AJ then tossed her phone on the pillow beside her.

How dare Becky not know how Charlotte felt. As if she wasn't being obvious enough. Her sheepishness and laughing at Becky's stupid puns and holding her hand in the airport should've been a big enough hint that she was crushing hard for her.

 _Can't you just tell her how you feel?_

Charlotte shook the thought out of her head. Even if Becky liked girls, she couldn't just swoop in and claim Becky as her own; Becky had been romantically involved with some UFC guy for the longest time and they just broke up a few weeks ago. It wasn't right to ask her out this soon after ending such a serious relationship. It was wrong... Right? Or was it right because it was wrong? Or... No, it was too early.

Charlotte was taken off guard when Becky's entrance music filled the empty hotel room. It took Charlotte a second to remember she set all her contacts to their respective entrance music as their ringtones... Except Kevin... Kevin was Barbie Girl.

"Hey, Lass."

"Hey, Char. Are you back at your room?"

Charlotte sat up, heart starting to pound in her chest despite having no real reason for it to do so.

"Yeah, why what's up?"

"I just wanna talk to you about something, if that's ok?"

 _Please show up naked._

"Yeah, Becky, that's more than ok."

"Cool. See you soon."

Charlotte stared at her phone's wallpaper some more. What was Becky wanting to talk about?

 _Gettin' freaky? No, Char, that's not it! Maybe she wants to go steady. Wouldn't that be awesome? Fuck. She's getting back together with that UFC fuck and she wants your advice._

"Ugh!"

Charlotte tossed her phone away and fell back onto her bed, face palming for probably the two millionth time tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just as Charlotte turned off the warm water in the shower when someone knocked on her hotel room door.

"Coming!"

Charlotte quickly dried off with a complimentary towel then wrapped herself in white bathrobe she always brought with on the road. Her heart really shouldn't be beating this fast; It was just Becky after all. Still, getting to see your best friend was always a treat for Charlotte. Especially when you're madly in love with them.

Charlotte shook her head.

 _You're not in love. You just like her company._

Charlotte gripped the door knob and pulled open her door. As soon as their eyes met, Charlotte knew she was in big trouble. Those sparkling baby browns stared into her emerald greens. Gentle pink lips smiled slightly when Charlotte's jaw dropped. She had literally seen her bestie an hour or two ago, but every time she saw her it was like the first time all over again.

"Hey, Charlie, good to see you."

Becky outstretched her arms. Charlotte's brain refused to work.

 _What are you doing? HUG HER!_

Charlotte quickly wrapped her arms around her orange haired friend. Becky squeezed gently, making Charlotte sigh happily into her shoulder. Her hair smelled like strawberries, Charlotte noted with a smile. Becky broke the embrace and headed deeper into the hotel room.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"You don't need a reason, Beck, you can stop by to talk whenever you please."

Charlotte turned around. Seeing that gentle smile again, only sitting cross legged on her bed, was nearly heart stopping.

"Aw, thanks Char. But really. It's boy trouble, if you don't mind."

 _You're giving them up and deciding to bang me instead?_

"What trouble?"

Becky sighed and played with her hands nervously. For whatever reason her chest grew heavy at the sight of her Irish friend in a little discomfort. It was probably something with Luke, her now ex boyfriend.

"You probably heard that I'm single now."

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Beck."

Charlotte moved across the room to sit beside her friend. Becky instinctively leaned her head against Charlotte's shoulder, giving Charlotte a bashful smile.

"The reason we broke things off is because of what he asked."

"Anal?"

Becky burst out laughing, falling onto the bed behind her. Charlotte slowly laid beside Becky. That laugh. Oh, Jesus, why did her laugh have to be so infectious? Charlotte laughed along with Becky until she stopped to continue her story.

"No, sadly enough we've done that already."

Charlotte cringed.

"Oh, I didn't need to know that."

Becky playfully bumped her friend with her elbow.

"Oh, pssh, don't be a baby. Anyway, he asked me a more serious question... He asked me to marry him."

Charlotte rolled onto her side.

"And you said no?"

Becky nodded her head.

Charlotte furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why did you say no? I thought you loved him."

"I do. I love him very much. I just don't think I want to get married right now. I tried telling him but he got really mad at me. Then he said he couldn't be with me if I never wanted marriage. So I left."

Charlotte gently ran her fingertips over the arm of her best friend.

"I'm sorry things ended so bitterly for you."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I love Luke, with all my heart, but I never saw myself marrying him."

Charlotte gazed deeper into those freaking chocolate brown eyes. Becky seemed emotionally vulnerable. Had this been any other day when they were alone, lying in a hotel bed, Charlotte would've definitely kissed her. But she knew now was not the time to try that.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"Bummer. His loss. More lass for me."

Becky chuckled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Aren't you dating that girl from Little Rock?"

"No, things didn't work out."

"Why?"

"Her husband came home before I could even get my shirt off."

Becky started to laugh but covered her mouth with her hand.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny. It's really sad on her part that she'd try to cheat on her husband."

Becky had calmed down enough to nod her head.

"Yeah, bet he asked for a threesome too, dinnit he?"

Charlotte looked away in shame.

Becky started laughing harder.

"It's not funny, Becky, it was super awkward to be a part of that."

Becky took a deep breath and finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I'll stop now. Hopefully you find the girl you're looking for."

 _I have! She's Irish and loves tea!_

"Me too, Becks."

Becky gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek, freezing Charlotte in place.

Becky sat up and reached for the hotel phone.

"How about some room service ice cream and Batman?"

Charlotte nodded her head, still awestruck by Becky's kiss.

Becky gentle patted Charlotte's exposed thigh, sending a wave of heat and lightning up through Charlotte's stomach.

"I'll get us some sundae's. Hopefully they have whipped cream."

 _So I can lick it off your-_

Charlotte quickly jumped off the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

Becky chuckled at her friend's odd behavior and waited for room service to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte's week had more or less been the same. There was a house show on Wednesday, but the weekend was for her to do whatever she wanted. Becky was fortunate enough to have the same time off as her best friend; When Charlotte had found out, she was both excited and skittish. When Charlotte learned about Becky's open schedule, she immediately went into a frenzy to plan the perfect weekend for the two. Of course, she hadn't mentioned any of her plans to Becky; She figured a surprise would be better than spoiling her plans.

Becky followed close behind Charlotte in the airport terminal; She was suspicious, as Charlotte had ordered her to keep her eyes off of her ticket so she couldn't see their destination.

"Ok, Char," Becky said after a poke to Charlotte's side. "Ya kept me in the dark long enough. Where are ya takin' me?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Sorry, Becks, I can't tell you anything about my plans."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on, ya kept the secret long enough."

Charlotte smiled to herself.

"Dunno, Beck, you'll have to wait and see."

Becky groaned and rolled her eyes but continued to follow Charlotte.

After walking for a few more minutes, Charlotte finally stopped in the waiting area of a terminal. She waved to a few other wrestlers she recognized: AJ, Kevin, The Usos, Rusev and Lana, Carmella to name just a few.

"Ok," Becky said. "We're goin' somewhere everyone else wants to go. If Kevin's goin', it can't be too great."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see."

Becky scrunched her face.

"Ok, whatever."

As the duo got closer, the destination over the time board lit up. Becky's jaw dropped.

"Hawaii!"

Charlotte had little time to react before Becky jumped onto her back and kissed her cheek.

"Are you excited, Beck?"

"Are ya kiddin' me? YES! I've always wanted to go!"

Charlotte turned around to face Becky.

"Yeah? I know you've always wanted to go. So, what better way to spend a four day weekend then in Hawaii?"

Becky exclaimed excitedly; She took Charlotte's face in her hands and roughly kissed her cheek.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Charlotte, face turning redder than a tomato, simply smiled sheepishly at her Irish friend.

"It's my pleasure, Beck."

Just then, it was there turn to board the plane. Charlotte followed Becky, smiling brightly at the excited ramblings coming from her.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride was peaceful, to say the least. Becky kept Charlotte up most of the flight with her excited ramblings about what they could do in Hawaii for their four day weekend. Charlotte simply sat back and smiled at the woman of her deepest fantasies while she continued talking.

Finally landing and making their way through airport security, Charlotte flagged down a taxi to take them to a resort she had previously discovered while researching their trip.

Becky beamed in what Charlotte could assume was pure joy when the hotel came into view. It was right on the beach and a mile from the base of an inactive volcano.

Becky bounced with happiness when Charlotte led her to the hotel's reception.

"This is so amazin', Char. I can't believe you did this all for me."

Charlotte smiled proudly.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

The receptionist greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yes. Charlotte Flair."

The woman nodded her head and typed a few things on her computer.

"Oh, looks like we accidentally booked your room to someone else."

Charlotte frowned.

"Really? Why did that happen?"

"We've been really busy this week. The good news is we can upgrade your room without extra charge."

Charlotte quickly nodded her head.

The receptionist typed at her computer again.

"Ok, the only available suite is the honeymoon suite. King size bed, hot tub, balcony view of the beach, flat screen tv, fully stocked mini bar, and daily maid service."

Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Honey... Honeymoon suite? That's what's available?"

The receptionist nodded her head.

"Yes, ma'am."

Charlotte looked at her best friend, who so far hadn't heard anything and was busy looking at all the scenery. Charlotte turned back to the woman and nodded her head.

"Sure. That's great."

The receptionist handed Charlotte two room keys.

"Ok. Honeymoon suite is on the top floor across from the elevators. Have a fun time."

Becky overheard the women's parting words and gave Charlotte a skeptical look.

"Honeymoon? Is this vacation a way for you to woo me and get in my pants, Char?"

Charlotte thought it was an honest question until Becky playfully elbowed her and laughed. Charlotte laughed too, though more nervously.

"Wouldn't that be funny, Beck? Like that'll happen..."

As Becky walked ahead of her, Charlotte found herself staring at Becky's muscular legs, wondering what she'd have to do to get them wrapped around her head as they stepped on the elevator and began the ascent to their new suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte's heartbeat pounded in her ears. Becky was standing beside her in the elevator, silently watching the numbers gradually increase as each floor passed by. Charlotte once again found herself lost in Becky's natural beauty. Her eyes, her smile, the way her dimples showed when she was excited. It was almost too much for Charlotte to handle.

Becky giggled excitedly.

"This is so excitein'! I can't wait to see the view from the suite. I bet it's beautiful."

Charlotte smiled gently.

"Almost as beautiful as you, Becky."

Charlotte's eyes widened. _Did I just say that out loud? Oh, God, please, no! This can't be happening!_

Becky returned Charlotte's gaze. Becky smiled softly then, nearly causing Charlotte's heart to leap out of her chest, laced her through hers.

Charlotte's breath caught in the back of her throat. Becky, the girl of her dreams, was holding her hand right now. Whatever reason, Charlotte didn't really care. She was holding hands with Becky Lynch!

Becky sighed happily.

"I really appreciate this, Char. You really are the best friend I could have."

Charlotte's chest sank. _Annnd friendzone, waa waa._

Finally, the elevator reached the top floor. Charlotte, along with an overzealous Becky Lynch beside her, unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite. Becky took off into the room, dropping her bag haphazardly on the floor near the couch.

Becky ran onto the balcony.

"Lord Almighty, Char, come see ta view!"

Charlotte, mouth slightly agape, scanned her eyes over the decorations all around the suite. Red paper hearts lined the walls, a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne sat on the bed, and there was even a trail of rose petals leading from the foot of the bed to the hot tub in the bathroom.

Charlotte shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Becky's voice broke Charlotte's trance.

"Charlotte! Come see!"

Charlotte hurried to the balcony to join her orange haired friend. When the view came into focus, Charlotte gasped. The beach stretched as far as the eye could see, the water was bright blue and sparkled in the sun, there was not a cloud in the sky but a nice breeze was coming in, and Becky's ass looked great in those jeans.

"What?"

Charlotte turned to look at Becky.

"What?"

Becky chuckled.

"You said my name just now. Then said something about jeans."

Charlotte's face turned red.

"Oh, um, why are you wearing jeans? It's like ninety degrees out."

Becky nodded her head.

"Good eye, Char. I didn't know we was comin' here; I didn't bring my swimsuit."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"Neither did I. Just run around in your underwear. No one will know the difference."

Becky nodded her head then, much to Charlotte's surprise, pulled off her shirt.

"Yeah, good point, Char."

Oh, thank you, merciful God!

Becky unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off as well.

"Yeah, that's a lot better. Good call, Char."

Charlotte, straining her neck not to admire the woman clad in her underwear, simply smiled and nodded her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte really wasn't sure how she found herself walking down the beach in her underwear with her crush by her side. Then again, she wasn't really complaining. They didn't swim, but they promised each other to purchase actual swimsuits the next day so they could enjoy the water. Charlotte collected a few seashells; After making sure she found the most perfect one possible, she handed it over to Becky, who was as thrilled as ever to receive the gift.

Back at their room, Becky suggested they order room service and a movie to settle in for the night. Charlotte agreed while Becky mentioned wanting to tryout the hot tub in the bathroom. Charlotte scrolled through the pay-per-view, rolling her eyes each time a rom-com was suggested as the "honeymoon special". Finally, she settled on the Mad Max remake, thinking Becky would find it funny since she resembled one of the characters closely. Charlotte chose two steak dinners and ice cream sundaes for dessert.

Charlotte hung up the phone; The food would be ready in an hour.

 _Perfect. Enough time to sit in the hot tub with Becky._

Charlotte creaked the bathroom door open.

"Hey, Beck, got everything ordered."

Becky was standing beside the tub, trying to get the jets to turn on. She turned to Charlotte and smiled.

"Thanks, lass. I hope they got sundaes on ta menu."

Charlotte smiled back.

"They most certainly do. Already got it ordered."

Becky shook her head but kept that sweet smile spread across her face.

"What did I do to deserve you, Char?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"Just by being your awesome self. I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

Becky nodded her head.

"Me neither, Char. Now, how about we figure out how this thing works."

Charlotte chuckled. She walked up to Becky's side, pressed the on button, then chuckled when Becky jumped back in surprise.

Becky chuckled.

"Look at you. Big brain and a pretty face."

 _Please sit on my pretty face._

"Anything for you, Becks."

Becky turned back to Charlotte.

"Were you gonna join me?"

"I kinda figured I was."

"Oh."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Becky shook her head.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to enjoy it a bit... In ma birthday suit."

Charlotte nodded her head slowly.

"Ah, so I'm interrupting Becky time. I see how it is."

Becky smirked.

"Glad ya do."

Both girls shared a laugh. Becky smiled her sweet smile.

"'Course you can join me. C'mon."

Becky stepped into the warm water; Charlotte joined her. Each girl sat on opposite sides of the tub with their feet resting across from them.

Becky sighed.

"This is nice."

Charlotte felt some of her tight muscles relax and loosen up.

"Mmm, yeah, it really does."

Becky, much to the shock of Charlotte, slid her bra off and dropped it over the edge of the tub; Her underwear were quick to follow. Charlotte stared at the jet controls, wondering if she could shut them off quick enough to get a peek at the woman in front of her without her noticing.

Becky giggled.

"Told ya I wanted ta be naked. Don' make it weird now."

Charlotte settled back uneasily; She could barely make out Becky's body under the water, but it was very hard to see thanks to the bubbles and jet streams.

"I won't, Becks, just relaxing over here."

Of course, in Charlotte's head, she was doing all but relaxing.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte bought a movie for Becky and herself to watch while they enjoyed their dinner and dessert. However, Charlotte paid very little attention to the film and instead was fixated on the orange haired beauty seated next to her on the bed. When Becky got out of the hot tub, Charlotte unfortunately fell asleep while lounging across from her. Becky woke her best friend from her nap when the food arrived. Charlotte smiled and thanked Becky for waking her up, but mentally screamed at herself for falling asleep and missing the chance to see her crush in all her glory. But, the second she saw how excited Becky was about the insanely massive ice cream sundaes, all her woe was taken away.

Now dressed in more decent clothing, the friends sat on the king sized bed and watched the movie. Becky had her focus on the film, and her ice cream sundae, but Charlotte kept most of her attention on watching Becky's reaction to the movie.

Becky turned away from the movie and looked at Charlotte. Becky raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What?"

Charlotte grinned and shook her head.

"Nothin', Becks, just wondering how everything is."

"Char, everythin's amazing. Dinner was fantastic. This sundae is bigger than ma head. Ta movie is great; I didn't know I was in it," She paused and shared a laugh with Charlotte. Becky smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you? Really. You are incredible, Charlotte Flair."

Charlotte's heart swelled. Becky, her eyes sparkling brighter than ever, her smile as heart stopping as an electric shock, and her sweet words told Charlotte she was doing something right. Becky set her ice cream bowl on the table beside the bed. Charlotte hadn't noticed before, but she was sitting nearly arm to arm with Becky. Had this been this way the whole night? Charlotte wasn't sure. Maybe they had been that point in their friendship when they could hug, and hold hands, and snuggle in a honeymoon suite without having to think it was more than anything friendly. Charlotte sighed. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind doing all these things with Becky as more than just a friendship.

Becky turned her head to look at Charlotte.

"What's takin' ya so long?"

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Becks?"

Becky snickered.

"Ta dinner. Ma favorite dessert. Ta movie. Ta honeymoon suite. Wha's takin' ya so long to make a move already?"

Charlotte's heart may have literally stopped beating. Maybe Becky was just pulling her leg, maybe this was just a joke, but the way her gaze stared into Charlotte's soul she thought maybe she was sincere. Charlotte swallowed hard. Becky had the gentlest of smirks on her face; She knew what that question had done to Charlotte's brain.

Becky giggled.

"Did I break ya brain?"

Charlotte remained silent, finding it impossible to respond to Becky.

Becky leaned closer to Charlotte.

"This is ta part where yer supposed to kiss me."

Charlotte, finally finding the ability to function correctly, met Becky halfway and leaned into her.


	8. Chapter 8

This had to be a dream. It just had to be. Becky Lynch, Charlotte's biggest crush in the entire known universe, was pinning her down to the bed and showering her with kisses. Charlotte ran her fingers through Becky's bright orange hair just to make sure this was one hundred percent real. It had to have been. Every time Charlotte tugged on Becky's hair, she would giggle and bite Charlotte's bottom lip. That felt very real.

One of Becky's hands wandered up Charlotte's shirt and fondled her breast over her bra. Charlotte ran her hands down Becky's back and firmly squeezed her ass. Becky responded with a breathy growl and another bite to Charlotte's lip.

Becky sat up, stratling Charlotte's waist, and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Like what ya see?"

Charlotte nodded her head, letting her hands slip up Becky's midsection and cup her bare chest.

"Yes, lass, very much."

Becky grinned.

"Then I guess you'll like this even more."

Becky unbuttoned Charlotte's jeans. Making Charlotte's breath hitch in her throat, Becky pulled apart her zipper and tugged the jeans off her legs. Becky leaned in for another sloppy kiss with Charlotte. Becky kissed Charlotte's chin, then her neck, then her clavicle, then began a trail of kisses that led to the sweet spot between Charlotte's legs that made the blonde woman cry out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning brought Charlotte a sense of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. The gentle sun light woke her up. Curled under the covers, wrapped in her arms, was Charlotte's biggest crush since becoming a professional wrestler. Becky Lynch, orange hair a complete mess, slept soundly beside Charlotte.

Charlotte was certain last night was just a crazy dream. But, the worn out woman nestled under her arm was more than enough proof that last night was real.

Becky stirred in her sleep.

Charlotte planted a soft kiss on Becky's forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Becky smiled tiredly. Her eyes were still closed.

"Morning, Char."

The second Becky's eyes fluttered open, Charlotte could've sworn she had died and gone to heaven. The sparkle was brighter, almost blinding. Charlotte couldn't help but stare into Becky's eyes. She was just such a beautiful person. And laying here, naked, wrapped in her arms, Charlotte thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Becky giggled.

"Yer starin', Char."

Charlotte gently pressed her lips against Becky's.

"Did last night really happen?"

Becky smiled.

"It did. I enjoyed it. Didja?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yes. I thought it was incredible."

Becky returned Charlotte's kiss with a peck of her own.

"So, what's on the agenda fer today?"

Charlotte slid her free hand down Becky's midsection, tickling the Irish woman.

"Maybe some more of last night. Then I believe I promised you a day on the beach."

Becky smirked.

"I believe ya did. I like those plans, Flair."

Charlotte kissed Becky once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte and Becky's day on the beach went off without a hitch. The two women finally purchased proper swimsuits. They walked the sunny sandy beach; Kissed under the pier; Collected a few seashells that Becky really liked; Made out in a cabana; Took a swim to cool themselves off; Kissed each other in the middle of the Pacific Ocean; Enjoyed a few fruity cocktails; Shared a kiss while their lunch was prepared; Attended a luau that scared the wits out of Becky when the dancers began spitting fire; Charlotte was quick to calm her with a sweet kiss.

As the sun set over the horizon, Charlotte interlocked her fingers with Becky's while they watched the ball of fire disappear over the waterline.

Becky smiled.

"Char... I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you. You are the perfect friend a girl could ask for."

Charlotte smiled.

"I'm still just a friend after last night?"

Becky sheepishly dropped her head.

"Hey, I'm not the one that wooed me into sharing a bed with you. You could've slept on the couch, Miss Flair."

Charlotte kissed her fiery haired best friend gently.

"And you could learn to keep your hands to yourself, Miss Lynch."

Becky, cheeks beginning to match the color of her hair, turned her head away from Charlotte.

Charlotte turned the Irishwoman's head back in her direction. The two women once again shared a sweet kiss.

"Know what I'm thinking?"

Becky shook her head.

"What's that?"

"A little... Sex on the beach?"

Becky narrowed her eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya don't mean the drink, do you, Flair?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Absolutely not."

* * *

Charlotte and Becky's time on the beach was brief but every moment seemed to last forever. They made their way back to their hotel suite and, after some more alone time in the shower, and a quick session in the living room, Charlotte and Becky finally made it back to the bedroom. This time, funny enough, they were keen on watching a movie together with some more room service dinner and dessert.

Like the day before, it was steak and sundaes. Like the day before, Charlotte picked out a movie she knew Becky would be interested in. But unlike yesterday, the young women kept to themselves and enjoyed their food and the movie.

Charlotte really tried as best as she could to stop, but she continuously watched her best friend react to the film rather than watching the movie herself.

Becky, mouth full of steak and mashed potatoes, made eye contact with Charlotte.

"What?"

Charlotte chuckled.

"You take huge bites. It's adorable."

Becky swallowed her food.

"Yeah? So is tryin' to woo me again. Not this time, Flair, I'm watching the movie and eating my supper."

After a short while, Becky excused herself to use the rest room. Seeing the bathroom door lock, and the bottle of whipped cream, Charlotte had an idea.

When Becky re-entered the bedroom, she was met by a sight straight from some kind of fantasy: Charlotte Flair, naked, displayed seductively on the bed with whipped cream covering her chest and bikini area.

Becky's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, what have we here?"

Charlotte smirked.

"Dessert."

Becky felt her heart skip a beat as she fumbled to untie her pajama pants and quickly rejoin Charlotte on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I've got those jetpack blues...**_

Charlotte washed herself off in the shower of the honeymoon suite. The whipped cream was a sexy gesture, but Charlotte felt sticky all over.

 ** _Just like Judy; The kind that make June feel like September..._**

Charlotte, after a steamy, warm wash, ventured back to the bed she shared with her... Well, Charlotte wasn't sure what Becky was to her anymore. They exchanged kisses, as well as a few other intimate things, and had been pretty much inseparable since arriving on the island.

Becky, dressing herself in her pajamas again, smiled at her blonde friend when she returned to the room.

"'Ave a good shower, Char?"

Charlotte sighed.

"What are we?"

 _ **I'm the last one that you'll ever... remember...**_

Becky cocked an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean? I t'ought we were best friends."

"Still? Even after everything we did these last two days?"

"Char..."

"I just want to know if we'll still be like this when we get back..."

 _ **And I'm trying to find that piece of mind, behind these two white highway lines. When the city goes silent, the ringing in my ears gets violent**_

Becky shrugged.

"I... Didn' t'ink so. I just thought this was suppose' ta be two friends hangin' ou' an' 'avin' a vacation."

 _ **She's in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside...**_

Charlotte's heart sank.

"So this was never supposed to be more than a few hookups? You just thought I was trying to sleep with you and that would be that?"

Becky nodded her head.

"Yeah. I don' see ta problem with t'at."

"Really?"

"Why are you gettin' so weird, Char? Come to bed, ok? We can watch a movie er somethin' an' I can go down on ya again."

 _ **She's singing, baby come home, in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time...**_

Charlotte's eyes stung with bitter tears. In hindsight, she should've known this was never meant to be. It happened too perfectly. She was a fool to ever think Becky would want to be more than friends. How could she be so stupid?

Charlotte inhaled a shaky breath.

"I'm gonna get dressed... And go for a walk. Alone."

Becky nodded her head.

"Sure t'ing, Char. I may give Carmella a call if yer no' back in an hour..."

"Seriously?"

Becky chuckled.

"Hurry back er we'll see."

Charlotte spun on her heels. She needed to get out of there for a little bit. Maybe Becky needed some time to decide what she really wanted. Then again, maybe Charlotte was just trying to fool herself.

The End


End file.
